pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Persistent (PvZH)
Persistent is a plant type in Plants versus zombie heroes. It primarily relies on bringing cards back to your deck and penalizing your enemy for taking certain actions. Description These plants just won’t stay down with Afterlife, Revive, and Punish. Special effects * Afterlife: When this is destroyed, you can play it a second time. * Revive: Bring the earliest destroyed plant back to your deck when conditions are met. * Punish: Deals damage equal to the subsequent number to a random zombie once conditions are met. * Team-up: you can fit two Plants here. * Amphibious: Play on Water or Land. * Double-play: When you play this trick, conjure a copy without this trait. Added with the Exotic Encounter update. * Blitz X: When your hero's health is 11 or more, increase this unit’s attack by the stated amount. Added with the Exotic Encounter update. Persistent heroes * Six shooter (Persistent and Mega-grow) by Aaxelae * Count petalion (Persistent and Solar) by Aaxelae * Voltonia (Persistent and Smarty) by Aaxelae * Flair Flare (Persistent and Kabloom) by Aaxelae * Pearisher (Persistent and Guardian) by Aaxelae * King Cobra Lily (Persistent and Shadow) by Aaxelae with Permission from JungleShark * Brootkit (Persistent and Gigabyte) by Aaxelae * Hazel-gician (Persistent and Gigabyte) by Rayman901 * Seeds of Time (Persistent and Thyme Travel) by Aaxelae * The Great Berryer (Persistent and Primal) by Aaxelae * Rouletti (Persistent and Inventive) by Aaxelae with Permission from DigoBlaze12 * Murkiteer (Persistent and Eco) by Aaxelae * Clobber Dodder (Persistent and Zomb-Hunters) by Aaxelae * Velocious Verdure (Persistent and Hoarder) by Aaxelae with Permission from DsFanboy * Any hero you have by your name Persistent Plants Basic Common * Night Blooming Severeus: Costs 1 . Has 1 /1 . Has no special Traits or abilities. * Black magic Hollyshock: Costs 1 . Has 1 /2 . Has punish 2 when it damages the zombie hero. * Helleboares: Costs 2 . Has 2 /2 . It also gives you Health sap upon being killed. * Monotrapa Uniflora: Costs 3 . Has 3 /3 . and the afterlife trait. * Sawthorne: '''Costs 4 . Has 5 /3 . It also ignores the armored trait. Premium Uncommon * '''Roulette Coreocorpsis: Costs 3 . Has 3 /3 . At the end of the turn it’s played, it gains either strikethrough, frenzy, or bullseye. * Dieanthus: Costs 3 . Has 3 /3 . It revives the earliest destroyed plant upon being destroyed. * Ghosting lily: Costs 3 . Has 2 /1 . When played, gives the plant of your choice the afterlife trait. * Bog log: Costs 2 . Has 2 /2 . It has the amphibious trait. * Thornroot: Costs 3 . Has 6 . It also has has punish 2 every time it is hurt and team up. * Sledge hedge: Costs 3 . Has 2 /4 . It has punish 2 every time your hero takes damage. * Summon cummin: Costs 3 . Has 2 /3 . It has the team up trait. When played, it grants a random token plant card. The token card may be any plant class. * Olive wand: Costs 3 . Has 2 /3 . It has the team up trait. It grants a random trick card when played. The ability card may be of any plant class. * Nut cracker: Costs 4 . Has 4 /4 . It gains +1 when a zombie is played. Galactic Uncommon * Helicodiceros: Costs 4 . Has 3 /4 . Upon being played, it gives you pollinator swarm and has the afterlife trait. * Wraith vine: Costs 5 . Has 5 /5 . It also has the afterlife trait. Colossal Uncommon * Precambrian mandarine: Costs 3 . Has 1 /3 . When a zombie is boosted, that zombie gets -1 . Exotic Uncommon * Horned Crampion: Costs 4 . Has 4 /4 . Has Blitz 1. * Poor Knight lily: Costs 6 . Has 5 /7 . Gains +3 if your hero has 10 or less. Premium Rare * Barb-berry: Costs 3 . Has 1 /5 . It has the afterlife and team up trait. Additionally, adds one Alkaloid drop to your hand when it dies. * Swarm-shroom: Costs 4 . Has 3 /4 . It has punish 3 at the end of each turn if the number of zombies on the lawn is greater than 3. * Bat flower: Costs 4 . Has 5 /2 . Upon destroying a zombie with five or more max health, it revives the earliest destroyed plant. * Water Caltrop: Costs 4 . Has 3 /4 . It has the amphibious and team up trait. Gains +1 at the end of each turn. * Recursive blackrose: Costs 4 . Has 4 /4 . When destroyed, creates Blackrose budling in its place. Galactic Rare * Weed killer: Costs 4 . Has 3 /2 . It has punish 2 whenever a zombie is played and kills a random zombie upon being played. * Olive Branch: Costs 5 . Has 5 /5 . On the turn it is played, all plants and zombies have their attack reduced to zero for that turn. Colossal Rare * Elderoot: Costs 3 . Has 2 /2 . Plant evolution: Revive 2 random plants. Exotic Rare * Chalice Vine: Costs 3 . Has 2 /2 . When destroyed, draw a card. If that card is a teammate it gets +1 /+1 * Phoenix Tree: Costs 4 . Has 4 /4 . Has Blitz 1 and the Afterlife trait. Premium Super-rare * Fog shroom: Costs 3 . Has 3 /3 . As long as it is in play, all zombies on the field get -1 . * Fairy candle: Costs 4 . Has 4 /4 . Upon being played, it revives both the earliest and the latest destroyed plants upon being played. * Kudzu Vine: Costs 4 . Has 3 /3 . Whenever a zombie is played, it gives you a kudzu tendril to you hand. Galactic Super-rare * Honey locust tree: Costs 6 . Has 6 /1 . It has the team up trait and generates a thornroot in front of it upon being played. * Hornifer tree: Costs 7 . Has 6 /6 . It has the afterlife trait punish 3 every time a zombie is placed in an aquatic area. Colossal Super-rare * Primordial Pitch Pine: Costs 4 . Has 2 /4 . When a zombie is destroyed, this gains +2 for the rest of the rest of the turn. Exotic Super-Rare * Maniac Celeriac: ' Costs 3 . Has 4 /2 . Has Punish 1 whenever a plant is played. Premium Legendary * '''Erronia: '''Costs 8 . Has 5 /6 . So long is it is on the field, all plants here and next door that are defeated will go back to the bottom of your deck instead of being destroyed. Also has team up. Galactic Legendary * '''Willow seed: '''Costs 8 . Has 1 . When destroyed, it places a Weeping willow in it’s place. Colossal Legendary * '''Branchiosaurus: '''Costs 4 . Has 4 /4 . Has Punish 1. When this hurts a zombie, it gets +Punish 1. Dino-roar: Punish a random zombie. Exotic Legendary * '''Execucumber: '''Costs 6 . Has 5 /6 . Has Punish X every time Punish is triggured where X equals the previous punishment damage. * '''New Tomorrow leaf: ' Costs 4 . Has 6 . When this takes damage, it revives the earliest destroyed plant. Token * '''Kudzu tendril: Obtained from the Kudzu vine. Costs 0 . Has 1 /1 . and team up. * Blackrose Budling: Obtained from the recursive blackrose. Costs 3 . Has 3 /3 . If it is still alive at the end of two turns, then it replaces itself with a recursive blackrose. * Weeping Willow: Obtained from Willow Seed. Costs 8 . Has 10 /10 . It has the afterlife trait and cannot be killed on the turn it is placed. * Any plant teammate by your user name Tricks Basic Common * N/A Premium Uncommon * Wall of thorns: Costs 2 . Uncommon superpower trick: All plants gain +2 . * Regrowth: '''Costs 3 . Revives the earliest destroyed plant and places it in your deck. Galactic Uncommon * '''Pollinator swarm: Costs 3 . Deals 1 damage to a target +1 damage for every 3 damage your hero has taken. Colossal Uncommon * N/A Exotic Uncommon * Thorn in the side: Costs 2 . Gives a target zombie -1 /-1 for every time either has increased. Premium Rare *N/A Galactic Rare * Bramble Forest: Costs 3 . Environment. After Combat here, zombies receive -1 /-1 . Colossal Rare * N/A Exotic Rare * The Reaping: Costs 3 . Has the Double-play trait. Destroy a target plant and add it’s and to another target plant. Premium Super-rare * Ghostly: Costs 4 . A super rare superpower trick: Gives a selected plant the afterlife trait. * Underground network: Costs 4 . Bounce a plant and substitute it with any plant in your hand sun long as it costs 4 or less sun to summon. Galactic Super-rare * Ghostly Grotto: Costs 5 . Environment. When a plant is played here, Revive the earliest destroyed plant. Colossal Super-Rare * Ancient Abacus Apple: Costs 2 . A Zombie loses equal to the number of cards the zombie hero has in their hand. Exotic Super-Rare * Vine Vengeance: Costs 5 . Deals 1 damage to a target +1 damage for every 4 destroyed plants. Premium Legendary * N/A Galactic Legendary * N/A Colossal Legendary * N/A Exotic Legendary * N/A Superpower tricks * Alkaloid drop: Costs 1 . Heals 3 on the target plant. * Health sap: Costs 1 . Deals 3 damage to a chosen zombie. * Strike from future past: Costs 1 . Choose a lane. One random destroyed plant will be placed there and you draw a teammate to your hand. Signature Superpowers * Vampiric drain: Costs 1 . A Premium legendary superpower trick: gives you 3 sun and reduces your opponent's brains by 3 minimum 0. (Count petalion) * Helicopter leaves: Costs 1 . A Premium legendary superpower trick. summons a 3 sun 3/3 helicopter leaf with team up, amphibious, and strikethrough to your hand. (Voltonia) * Surprise attack: Costs 1 . A Premium legendary superpower trick: One plant on your side gets 2 extra immediate attacks with the bulls-eye. (Six shooter) * Flare Strike: Costs 1 . A Premium legendary superpower trick. Choose a lane. At the end of the turn, deal 3 damage to all zombies here and next door. (Flair Flare) * Grizzly pack: Costs 1 . A Premium legendary superpower trick. Conjure two Pear Cubs to your hand. (Pearisher) * Coil Crush: Costs 1 . A Premium legendary superpower trick. Deal 3 damage to all zombies in the water and rooftop lanes and draw a card. (King Cobra Lily) * Vanquish Override : Costs 1 . A Premium legendary superpower trick. Draw four destroyed plants, the first in the pool, the last in the pool, the most expensive, and the rarest. You choose one to revive and place in your hand. (Brootkit) * Time Skip: Costs 1 . A Premium legendary superpower trick. Skip the zombie trick phase and go straight to the fight phase. (Seeds of Time) * Primal Juice: Costs 1 . A Premium legendary superpower trick. It gives a selected plant +1 /+1 . and +1 splash damage. (The Great Berryer) * Jackpot: Costs 1 . A Premium legendary superpower trick. It randomly gives either the strikethrough, frenzy, or bullseye trait to three random plants on the field unless they already have the same trait. (Rouletti) * Covering Cloud: Costs 1 . A Premium legendary superpower trick. All zombies on the field receive -1 while plants on the field get +1 . (Murkiteer) * Drain Strain: Costs 1 . A Premium legendary superpower trick. Deals 3 to a target zombie and all plants on the board to get +2 . (Clobber Dodder) * Greens Galore : Costs 1 . A Premium legendary superpower trick. It gives the next three plant teammates you draw the ability to draw a card when destroyed. (Velocious Verdure ) * Any signature superpower your hero have by your username Trivia * Whenever it says it will revive the “latest destroyed plant” or the “earliest destroyed plant” whatever card it pulls out will be removed from the pool of plants to revive so it will not revive the same card repeatedly. If there are no cards to revive, then it won’t do anything. * This class was made by Aaxelae (talk) 00:35, April 12, 2017 (UTC) Note * I honestly haven't played PvZH before but i've seen it and wanted to make this. because of this, I acknowledge that this might be too powerful or weak and It might not be perfectly organized either. * I made this before I knew about the Galactic Gardens update so that’s why I don’t have any Galactic rarity cards. Future classes will be organized better. * Thanks to Rayman901 for the original logo and the logo concept. * Thanks to Meowelody for the updated logo. Gallery Category:Free-use Category:PvZH Types Category:Aaxelae's Creations